DemiBook
by IamSilenadaughterofAphrodite
Summary: The Demi-gods at both camp find the Internet and so does some other interesting characters. Rated "T" for mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: Whatever I forgot oh ya 1 I'm so stupid!**

**Me: Hey Rick can I have PJO?**

**Rick Riordan: Ya sure, just show me your masters degree in the fine arts and there all yours!**

**Me: On second thought your doing a wonderful job with them...**

**Rick Riordan: *evil cackle* I still own PJO!**

* * *

**For all you idiots out there that was my disclaimer. By the way if you want to avoid detention Do not ask the teacher if there pregnant. Especially if there a guy.(Never done this but I don't think it would go down well. Dang now I _so_ want to try that on my teacher!) Silena's lap top is on my profile.**

Silena's pov

When I finished doing my make up I ran to my pink laptop and checked the latest post on Demi-Book

**_Aphrodite_: OMG My Fav couple names are totally:**

** !**

** !**

** !**

** !**

** !**

_**Nico: **_**Thalico WTF?!**

Thalico hmmm well ico obviously stands for Nico and that would mean that Thal stood for... Oh gods of Olympus Thal stood for Thalia! Awesome!

_**Silena:**_**OMG totally cute together! Nice one mom! Nico language! Your just a little kid you should not be cussing like me when I spill my make up!**

_**Thalia:**_**Aphrodite. Does. Thalico. Stand for what I think it does? Because it better not or else I have some godly ass to whip!**

_**Silena: **_**Thalia! As I said early there are children here!**

_**Nico: **_**Hey I'm not a child I'm 15!**

_**Thalia: **_**you sure act like one. Don't want to be an American idiot number one nation ruled by the media! Ya go green day!**

_**Reyna: **_**Ya he's even more immature than Jason and I didn't even think that was possible!**

_**Annabeth: **_**Not as dumb as Percy though!**

_**Hazel: **_**No one's as dumb as Percy! Thalico, Frazel? Adorable!**

_**Thalia:**_** IKR? Not on the name thingy though. Totally not.**

_**Chiron:**_** Dear Nico,**

**What does WTF mean?**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Chiron**

_**Nico: Err**_** Welcome to fun book? Ya fun book totally BTW Chiron Now a days we don't do dear or sincerely.**

_**Chiron:**_** But I thought this was called Demi-book?**

_**Nico:**_** It is.**

_**Chiron:**_** But I thought you said never mind I don't understand kids have to go duty calls.**

_**Nico: **_**Few I thought I was going to get busted.**

**_Thalia:_ I wish you did it would have been way more entertaining but it was fun to watch your face turn red!**

_**Silena:**_** Ooooo Why you in his cabin Thals hmm? wiggles eyebrows *suggestively* **

_**Aphrodite: **_**Ahh young love! **

_**Thalia: **_**No comment.**

_**Finn Hudson:**_** I'm Awesome.**

_**Sam:**_** I am more Awesome!**

_**Puck: **_**Your both wrong I'm more awesome than both of you. **

_**Sam:**_** Quinn!**

_**Finn:**_**Quinn!**

_**Puck: **_**I'm so hot. **

_**Percy: **_**Who were those people?**

_**Aphrodite:**_** Honestly I have no Idea... Ahhhhhhhh!**

_**Annabeth:**_**What happened?!**

_**Aphrodite:**_** I broke a nail.**

_**Annabeth:**_***Face palm* Where are Piper and Leo?**

_**Silena:**_** Probably making out.**

_**Conner:**_** I'm a thief! I'm a thief!**

_**Frank:**_**?**

_**Travis:**_** One direction!**

_**Conner: **_**Duh!**

_**Gwen:**_** Have any of you seen Dakota?**

_**Reyna:**_** No.**

_**Hazel:**_** No.**

_**Frank: **_**No.**

_**Octavio:**_** No**

_**Jason: **_**Who invited you?**

_**Octavian: **_**It's a free country!**

_**Jason:**_** No it's not.**

_**Reyna:**_** Off with his head!**

_**Hazel: **_**I think Reyna went red queen on us! **

_**Gwen: **_**Remind me why we elected her praetor?**

_**Jason:**_** 'Cause she's hot? I now have six new slap marks and a huge claw scrape from Agrum on my perfect face!**

_**Leo**_**: Perfect. Right.**

_**Piper: **_**New?**

_**Jason: **_**Help me! Octavian wants to murder Mr. Fluffers!**

_**Thalia**_**: Who's Mr. Fluffers?**

_**Jason:**_** Why my teddy bear of course!**

**To be continued...**

**So Ya hope you all liked it! I know these are popular but I wanted to give it a try! Please review! No flames! Thanks,**

**IamSilenaDaughterofAphrodite 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

_Disclaimer:Me No Own PJO. _

_Rick:Ha!_

_I don't own the Bitch fit reference either that's from White Chicks. _

Chiron: Nico I now know what wtf means and Nico, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER! You almost got fired because when everyone was swimming and one of new campers was not joining in and I told him WTF 'cause he was not joining in and then he asked me why I said what the fuck and now I am very miffed. I will now tell your father.

Nico: Eeek! Help Thalie! Help!

Hades: Nice one son!

Ares: And I'm saying like baby baby ooooo like baby baby oooo. Go Justin Beaver! I loooooooove you!

Clarisse: Dad?

Ares: War sucks! Remember that Clarisse! Now let's all sing JB!

Percy: WTF?

Annabeth: WTF?

Silena: WTF?

Clarisse: WTF?

Nico: WTF?

Thalia: WTF?

Aphrodite: Thalico FTW! It will happen!

Nico: Oh No! I'm with Thalia and she's about to have a BF!

Silena: A boy friend? Ahhhh I knew you wanted her!

Nico: No, A Bitch Fit!

Thalia: Nico. Did. You. Just. Call. Me. A. Bitch?

Nico: N-n-no? No Sh-Crap I mean Crap.

Jason: My beautiful face!

Piper: Your so weird. No idea y I fell 4 u.

Jason: Because I am absolutely PERFECT! Right Rey-Rey?

Ares: Perfect like Justin Beaver!

Reyna:*Face Palm* No comment.

_I actually thought it was Justin Beaver when I was little! Poor Selena!_

_Review and get a cookie! No one can Resist Cookies! So review! I will continue if I get reviews!_

_3 u all!-_

_Silena_


End file.
